


100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge Themes:

by ForgottenChesire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve always wanted to try my hand at a challenge, mainly because I’ve seen so many of my favorite fanfiction writers doing them, but I never knew how.  Plus I know I can’t do the whole thirty day challenge things cause my brain is bloody weird and mean. So I being the curious person I am I looked up Fanfiction Challenges and found a few I liked that weren’t timed and such. This is one of them. ^^<br/>Rules are pretty much self-explanatory...but I'll summarize them for anyone else that might wanna do it too:<br/>1.) Pick a fandom<br/>2.) Pick a pairing!!<br/>3.) Write a one-shot for each of the themes. (length isn't a factor--so it could be a whole chapter long or just a drabble)<br/>4.) None of the chapters can be a continuation of any other chapters<br/>5.) TRY to be original, and NO copypasta!!!<br/>6.) REMEMBER, the fics do NOT have to be written OR posted in the lists order!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction---

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing I chose is Dis/Lobelia with the occasional Dis/Canonical Husband/Lobelia cause it just tickles me pink and I want to try something new.

The first time Dis met Vili was in the market place. He was playing the fiddle as he danced, gold hair shining like gold in the treasury. When he looked up and caught her eyes she was blown away by the pure chocolate brown. He winked at her and his partner, wearing a ridiculous hat and playing a clarinet bumps his shoulder playfully. She doesn't learn his name until much later, he disappears into the crowd before she can make her way over to. The next time she meets him, he’s covered in dust but still smiling. She’s bugging Thorin while he smiths, bored out of her mind because no one wants to commission anything just yet. She learns then that he’s a miner but misses out on his name. Later that night she stares at the Mark across her chest and wonders if maybe he’s the mattock of her Mark and if the flowers that are curling around it mean anything.

The third time she gets to talk to him, nearly a year later, he’s dragged in by the clarinet player who looks very determined. He pushes the blond fiddler towards her then stands in front of the door keeping the blond from running. She notices that he’s nervous and part of her withers slightly. Was he nervous because she was a Princess? Was he nervous because the hatted Dwarf was making him do something mean? Her hands clench slightly and the hatted Dwarf glares at the blond one.

“Umm…. Uhhh. Hi,” the blond says with a weak smile and Dis hears the hatted Dwarf groan.

“Hello. Do you need something?”

He clears his throat and with a withering look at the hatted Dwarf he introduces himself.

“My name is Vili son of Ril… I uhhh… umm.,” he stares down at his hands which he’s wringing “Wouldyouliketogotothepubwithmetonight?”

She smiles, finally she knows his name!

“Dis daughter of Thrain. And yes I would love to.”

“See! Told ya there was no reason ta be nervous,” the hatted Dwarf says coming up to slap Vili’s shoulder.

“Bofur son of Tomfur, this ones cousin. Pleasure ta meet ya.”

Slowly she grows to love Vili, he makes no mention of her being his One or her being his Mark. Not that she cares, she loves him for him, not some Mark that shows your supposed perfect match. Thorin hates Vili’s guts, much to Dis’s disgruntlement. On the night he proposes, he takes not only Dis but Thorin as well into an empty room and shows them his Mark. It’s a silver circlet with Durin’s insignia etched into a sapphire. There are flowers like the ones on Dis’s Mark. Thorin grudgingly allows the miner to court his sister. And life is happy. She gets married to Vili, they both agree it feels as if something or someone is missing, life could hardly get better. Then she has a son followed by another. But all happiness has to come to an end. Her Vili dies in a cave in while working the mines. She mourns him, becomes a shell of herself. Time passes and her boys grow up and Thorin desires Erebor.

She meets Lobelia by pure chance. She’s passing through the Shire, on her way to Erebor. Her nerves were shot, Balin had asked her to make haste and refused to tell her anything else. Shouting draws her attention to a Halfling lass, clearly pregnant, and a Halfling male. When she sees the male raise his hand as if to slap the lass she moves quickly grabbing his wrist before it can touch her.

“Hmph. You didn't need to do that. I can handle this ass on my own. Move over. I’m not done with him yet,” the Halfling lass hisses surprising her and she lets go of the males wrist.

“Lobelia, you’re acting as Mad as my cousin! What in Yavanna’s green gardens has gotten into you?” The male says rubbing his wrist.

“That, that right there is what is wrong with me. All you care about is Respectability unless we’re alone,” the lass’s eyes narrow “Then you’re very disrespectful. I won’t allow you to strike the babe growing inside me like you've done to me.”

The fight had caught the entire markets attention and the lass Lobelia storms off. Dis follows her, she’s like a kite being dragged in the wind. She finds Lobelia curled up, fighting back tears. She can’t remember what all happens after that, just that she convinces Lobelia to come with her, that she’d protect her. And like with Vili, she slowly falls in love with Lobelia.

All this flashes to the forefront of Dis’s mind as she hears screaming coming from the tent in front of her. Hobbits carry for eight months, Lobelia was three months pregnant when she left the safety of the Shire. Worried, Dis paces, she’s been in Lobelia’s place but she had proper medical care. Not that she doubted the healers tending _Lobelia_. _Hers_ it’s been so long since she considered someone other than family hers. Oh Mahal, let Lobelia survive this! After what feels like forever the healer opens the flap and lets her into the tent. Lobelia is being propped up by borrowed pillows, her dark brown hair frazzled and her brown eyes are tired but she smiles at Dis.

“I want to introduce you to someone… Dis, this is Lotho… I kinda want to give him a Dwarrow middle name but…” Lobelia trails off and Dis can’t keep the goofy grin off of her face as she plops down next to Lobelia.

“We’ll come up with something together,” she whispers softly already in love with the little one in Lobelia’s arms.


	2. Love---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue if a student really would be pulled into the principal's office over a pare that basically states that the child is being abused but yeah, I'm running with it.

Lotho stares down at his hands, their shaking badly and his throat is tight. What is love? That was the simple question posed by his teacher to be the topic of the End of The Year Essay. So Lotho wrote his feelings about what love is, surpassing the two page minimum limit and nearly breaching the four page maximum. Now sitting in front of the Principal’s office Lotho figures he shouldn’t have written the truth should have lied. The secretary gives him an encouraging smile and Principal Gandalf ushers him into his office. He squirms under the intense stare of the old man.

“You are not in trouble if that is what you’re thinking young Master Sackville-Baggins.”

“Then why am I here Mr. Gray?”

“Your essay distressed your teacher quite a bit… He and I am worried.”

Lotho crosses his arms and looks away trying to hide his shaking hands.

“You have no reason to be.”

“ _Love is an emotion for fools. It blinds you to the obvious. Makes you ignore the bruises, the broken bones and the screams. Love is the reason why I am an only child. My mother loved my father so much she let him beat her. What is Love? Love is a death sentence, a bunch of chemicals going haywire in your brain. It makes a person suspend all rational thought and strive to please the one they **love**_ ,” Gandalf reads a couple of lines from his essay “Your father…”

“Is no longer in the picture,” Lotho says cutting Mr. Gray off. Mr. Gray sighs softly.

“Lotho….”

“Ma finally saw some sense and left him.”

“ _Love makes you cry even though you know that leaving was for the best. No more hospital visits, no more casts, no more makeup._ ”

“Exactly. Ma has already sent me to see a shrink. Mr. Ori wanted what we truly felt Love is, all I did was do what he wanted. No need to worry.”

Theres a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

A woman with long black hair steps in, her blue eyes are fierce yet when they land on Lotho they soften.

“Lobelia wasn’t able to convince her boss to let her off, I hope I’m a decent enough substitute,” she says forgoing introductions and stepping in front of Lotho. She clearly knew that he was speaking to Lotho without his parent present.

“I’m sure you are but who exactly are you?”

“Dis Durin. Lotho’s Godmother.”

Lotho ignores the rest of the meeting and zones out. He’s vaguely aware that Dis speaks to Gandalf with her ‘Don’t Fuck With Me’ voice and almost feels sorry for Mr. Gray. At the end of the meeting Mr. Gray sends him home and he follows Dis numbly. She pulls him close to her and as they are driving home she talks.  
“Love is shit. You and I both know that. We’ve both seen two very bad sides of it… Yet at the same time love can be good. Don’t be too quick to dismiss it. I mean I love you and I hope you love me and your mom.”

“I… I do… You love ma to right?”

“Yeah. I really do and I’m glad she left you bastard of a father… Don’t tell her I cussed in front of her.”

“I won’t…… Do you love her like you did your husband before he died?”

Dis takes a deep breath and Lotho sees her hand tighten on the wheel.

“Yeah.”


	3. Light---

Vili ponders his luck as he watches the two women he loves interact together. The both shine with a light he’ll never be able to. He watches as Lobelia throws back her head and laugh, the green notes that flow from her mouth make him smile so much more than the darker notes that normally come out. She getting better shining more radiantly than ever. He worries his little flower Nymph will leave him. Dis bring Lobelia into a hug, soft pink notes leaving her mouth, promising love forever. She is a Huldafolk, special in the fact that she isn’t shy, however she does not really enjoy dealing with humans. He found her almost broken, by a human male who thought to capture her. His lips curls in disgust. Humans, always destroying things of light in their attempt to own it. He shakes his golden hair and walks up to his lovers, loving the pure colors that come out. He may not remember what he is but he knows that he is something these Fae feel comfortable enough to love and it makes his steps light.


	4. Dark---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like one that you wouldn't mind seeing expanded/added onto let me know and I'll do that just in my Just Shorts ^^

Lobelia shivers as she walks past another dark alley. She hates not having a car but it’s just an expense she can’t afford. Not yet. Maybe if she gets a raise she’ll be able to get at least a clunker. The airs on the back of her neck rise and she fights back a shiver. Damn her ex husband and the fact that he’s from a rich ass family. He got everything but Lotho.

“Lobelia.”

She turns around her umbrella swinging with all her power as she nearly shrieks. The person who speaks her name merely chuckles and dodges her swing.

“Calm down, it’s just me Love.”

Lobelia lets out a shaky laugh and lowers her umbrella, already posed to swing again.

“Oh, Dis… Heh….”

“I gave you a fright?”

“Understatement of the century.”

“I apologize.”

“It’s alright. You coming home with me tonight or are you just going to walk me home?”

Dis laughs, her pale skin glowing in the weak moonlight. Her dark hair falls down her shoulders with the occasional braid and brilliant blue eyes.

“Would you like me too?”

“Yes. Lotho wants to meet you.”

“He does?”

Lobelia chuckles at the perceived nervousness in Dis’s voice and loops her arm around Dis’s.

“Yes he does.”

They walk toward Lobelia’s small house. It’s not the nicest one on the block but neither is it the worst. Lobelia opens the door and smiles sheepishly.

“Do come in. Sorry if it’s messy.”

Dis steps into the house and grins, revealing a sharp canine.

“It’s quite alright dear,” she says as she closes the door, her eyes flashing red for the briefest moment.


	5. Seeking Solace---

I remember the feel of your touch. I remember every callous you had on your hands. The feel of your beard on my cheek as you kissed it. I remember the deep rumbled of your voice as you spoke. And as I lay in our bed, I still feel you, I hear you, I taste you. Why did you have to leave? Dain doesn’t understand. No one understands. I keep getting letters from the Shire, begging me to come back. I never imagined that that would ever happen. They want me to come back so that I don’t die. You would laugh your perfect laugh if you heard. Apparently my cousin, the one you kept me from going dragon on, reminded everyone that I wasn’t always a hag. I wish he hadn’t. It won’t be long now before I join you. Now though the only solace I find is with your family. Isn’t it funny? They won’t give you a spot with them because there isn’t proof that you’re gone. Like the black hole in my soul isn’t enough! Why did you have to come into my life? Why did you have to leave? I talk to them like you used to, I tell them everything. Why did you have to join that troop? Why did you leave me to go seek revenge? There are times I hate you Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror. I hate the way you laughed. The way you could calm me down. How you became my solace.

 

But I can’t hate you.

 

Do you think that Mahal will let me see you?

 

If only for a second?

 

I think I’ll go visit them one last time...


	6. Break Away---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a great idea but it fell away from me -_-

The ground beneath their feet rumbles, shaking the small group. The three little ones cry out, fear making their eyes grow large. After a few seconds that feel like a lifetime the ground ceases it complaining.

“It’s alright. Just the mountain reminding us that it’s here. Nothing to fear,” speaks Vili, the groups guide, husband and father two children, and savior to the last two. He has an easy smile and bright brown eyes.

“Is the mountain mad we’re trying to leave?” the timid voice of Vili’s youngest, though he argues he’s only a few minutes younger than Kili so it shouldn’t count.

“No Fili, I don’t think the mountain is mad at us. Mad at someone else probably. Now we should stick close as we can to the mountain side.”

The group follows Vili’s suggestion and practically hug the mountain’s side until they reach a suitable place to camp. It’s a dark cave and Vili reveals that before the Mountain People found their true home caves like this appeared to keep them safe. Lotho, the youngest child and he looks a lot of different from Fili and his brother. He has large feet and large pointed ears. His large hazel eyes look up at Vili.

“Da mountain made these for you?”

“That’s right little one,” Vili settles down on the ground and encourages the three children to gather round him “You see the Mountain loves us, it gave us a place to live. Not that the Glades or Forests or Hills didn’t offer to let us live within them like they did for their own people. We tried to live in each but. Unless our One lived there we never felt right.”

He looks over at the oldest Hill Child, Lotho’s mother, eyes sad that he couldn’t save more of them.

“What those monsters did taking you and the others from your Hills is just wrong.”

The woman nods her head and Dis gives her a hug. Vili continues to tell the children tales of the Mountain. In the few days that they have gotten close to each other.  
Slowly night falls and they curl up together to stay warm.

The ground starts to shake waking the small group in the worst way possible. They scramble not knowing what to do as the ground opens up beneath their feet. Lobelia shrieks in fear as stable ground she was standing on buckles. Before she can truly fall Vili grabs her and presses her close to him. He smiles at her.

“The ground may break away but I won’t let you fall,” he tells her.


	7. Dream---

_She dances in the rain loving the way her dress sticks to her. Her long hair is soaked and the rain drowns out her curls. Beside her is one of her lovers, Dis, the Princess, and oh how lucky she is to have her love. Dis is taller than she is with dark brown eyes and brown hair borderline black. She is a simple traveling merchants daughter but she caught not only the eye of the Princess but her fiance as well. It’s unheard of for royalty to look outside of itself. Dis leans in, more than a kiss in her eyes._

“MOOOOOM I’M HUNGRY!”

With a jolt Lobelia wakes and blearily looks around for her husband before she remembers with a sick sinking feeling that Otho is gone. That it's just her and her son now. Maybe that's why her dreams have taken the turn they have.


	8. Innocence---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! This has eluded to sexual abuse in it. I don't know if it's triggering or not but I just wanted to warn you.

When she was eight years old Lobelia realised that not all adults could be trusted. Though she didn’t really understand why. Her great grandpa had a habit of sitting her on his lap. He’d convince her to come into his room so that he could tell her stories. Oh how she loved those times. She had his attention all to herself. There was only one problem, no matter how she pushed on his hand it was in an uncomfortable place. Then one day her Daddy came in. She doesn’t really understand what happened after that, just that there was a lot of yelling and she wasn’t able to visit her great grandpa any more.

Time passes and Lobelia becomes a tween. Young and brash, wanting to become her own person despite being teased. She wasn’t what Hobbit Lasses were supposed to be. Her friends had her back and so did her Daddy, her Mommy wasn’t to thrilled about it. One of her best friend let her spend the night a lot and she loved it. Her friend was just as wild as she wanted to be. Then one night her friends daddy had too much ale and he made Lobelia feel so uncomfortable. When her friend went to sleep he kissed her. It tasted so gross and she was scared. It happened a few more times. It took sometime but finally she breaks down and tells her other best friend, Bilbo, what happened. Bilbo told his parents who told his Daddy who through a fit. She didn’t feel to bad when she wasn’t allowed over at her friends place.

She lost a piece of herself that she couldn’t name. They say that time heals all wounds; and maybe thats true for others but as time passes she grows even more bitter. It’s not until after she’s married her husband and Bilbo has disappeared that she thinks she knows what she lost. At the urging of her mother-in-law, a woman who reminded her of her own mother, someone that she lost during Fell Winter along with her father, she and her husband move into Bag End. It feels wrong to be in the smial without Bilbo.

Life goes on, a few people grieve the apparent loss of one Bilbo Baggins as he still hasn’t come home. And Lobeila stays comfortable and bitter in her Cousins house reminisces on what she’s lost.


	9. Drive---

The truck is old, rickety and makes clunking noises as it goes down the dusty street. The paint that once was a proud gold is now peeling and mustardy. Behind the wheel is an old Hobbit Lass. She smiles serenely and her passenger, a Dwarf Lass, is holding her hand. They are old, just like the truck. Out of time and use. They’ve lived every parent's worst nightmare, buried their child in the ground. The Hobbit squeezes her passenger's hand.

 

“One last adventure Dis dear?”

 

“One last adventure. To the Falls Lobelia?”

 

“To the Falls.”

 

Classic music plays from the radio as the two friends, would be lovers if the times had been different go off on one last adventure across the country.


	10. Breathe Again---

_ Oh Mahal no. Please, please. Breathe again damn it. You can’t leave me. Please. Oh Yavanna, oh Neinna, anyone please listen to my prayers. I’m not ready to lose her.  _ **_Breathe into her. One. Two. Three. Pause listen for breath._ ** _ Please, come on, open those eyes. You can’t go. You promised. Remember? You promised! You haven’t met my sons, you haven’t met my brother. You can’t leave!! Oh, Valar.  _ **_Breathe into her. One. Two. Three. Pause listen for breath._ ** _ Come on Baby, don’t leave me like Vili did. Don’t leave Lotho. I love you so much. Just breath. Oh, Valar I’m sorry I didn’t believe you when you said you couldn’t swim.  _ **_Breathe into her. One. Two. Three. Pause listen for breath._ ** _ Don’t leave me. Please, please, just breathe for me.  _ **_Breathe into her. One. Two. Three. Pause listen for breath._ ** _ Can’t you hear us crying baby? Just come back to us. Please? Open those eyes for me. I won’t ever not believe you again.  _ **_Breathe into her. One. Two. Three. Pause listen for breath._ ** _ I’m sorry. _


	11. 11 Memories

Memories, Lobelia has them. She has vast amounts of them. Some days she feels as if she has too many of them. She remembers and remembers. And when she looks at the woman who sits so dutifully at her side, she can’t remember her. Dis, that is her name. There is no flash, no in sight to the name. Which is a shame, if what she says is true. There are nights when memories of running her fingers through Dis’ long hair and feeling soft lip on her skin would be lovely. Because even at her age, Lobelia still wants to feel those things. Even though she has to be approaching Bilbo’s age, if not surpassing it, the part of her mind that still works is active.

 

Instead, she remembers her father’s booming laugh. Him holding her in his arms as they go walking down the paths of Hobbiton. She remembers the smell of worked earth that stuck to her father from his time in his gardens. Remembers the gentle kisses on boo-boos. The screams and begging, she can’t seem to forget those, can’t forget too cold limbs that are soaked with liquid.

 

Instead, she remembers her mother’s shrill voice. Her showing her how to be a proper Gentle Lass. She remembers the feel of a well-loved parasol gently connecting with her rump when she misbehaved. Remembers the soft sighs of envisioned future. The ghost that remained, she can’t forget that either, can’t forget watching as her mother wasted away.

 

She remembers the Fell Winter and all the horrors that go with it. And dear Yavanna does she wish she could forget that. Take those memories and give her ones of Dis.

 

Dis smells of fire and metal. She dresses in royal blues and has hair on her face. There are lines beneath her eyes that speak not only of age but of loss. Lobelia spends the time she has left running her own wrinkled fingers over those creases. Her laugh, when she can startle one out of Dis, is deep and booming. It echoes in the stone rooms. Her father would have liked Dis. She tells the Dwarf this with a longing look in her eyes. She can see them talking by the fireplace, sharing a pipe and laughing at jokes that would have her mother swooning.

 

Some nights she thinks she sees her father sitting on the edge of her bed. A smile on his face as he looks at her. He’s not there of course. He can’t be there because he’s dead and Lobelia is still alive. And yet, there he sits tilting his head like he did when he was waiting for her to catch up.

 

_ “Come on Lia.” _

 

He seems to call.

 

_ “We have places to be child, and people to see.” _

 

He seems to say.

 

But she refuses to go. He is dead and she is alive.

 

“Do you miss me? The me that remembers you?” she asks one day. It’s a bad day where her bones ache, and her body betrays her by soiling itself. Dis is there through it all. More gray than brown her hair is pulled up into an efficient bun. Lobelia longs to play with the few strands that steadfastly refuse to behave.

 

“I do not because I still have you. You have not sent me away and I do not mind befriending you again.”

 

“But we were more once.”

 

Dis looks at her gently, strong hands cupping an aged face like it’s a gem. Lobelia wishes she remembers what she did to gain such love. Wishes she could remember if her heart fluttered like it does know.

 

“We were, that is true. But I will take you as I can.”

 

That night she dreams of a male. A Hobbit who had stuttered and stared. Who her mother approved of. She dreams of marrying him. Of watching him grow old and having a child with him. She dreams of burying the man she loved and her son abandoning her. She dreams of Dwarrows coming to Hobbiton. She dreams of a booming laugh.

 

_ “Come,”  _ her father whispers. Otho is at his side. Shifting and nervous her husband-that-was smiles at her

 

_ “We miss you.” _

 

Still, she does not go. They are dead and she is alive.

 

She doesn’t bring up the dream that may be more than a dream. She feels death closing in on her. Ready to escort her to Mandos’ halls. She wonders, vaguely as she is spoon fed broth, if she’ll go to the Garden or if she can go to where Dis will go when she dies.

 

“I’ve lived a mother’s worst nightmare,” she whispers sadly. She’s in one of the few gardens that the Mountain has. Sunlight funnels in from a hole in the mountain itself. There are little children running around, screaming and yelling and singing and having general fun. Dis says nothing, just squeezes her hand.

 

“You have too, haven’t you?”

 

She gets to re meet her Dis’ children. They lay in the stone they myths say they come from. She cries tears and grieves for her friend. Her Dis. Fili and Kili.

 

“The Quest,” she mumbles later when she’s being tucked in. Her body shivers. It’s too cold, and knowing her luck she’ll be sick in the morning. Dis hums, looking at her curiously. Behind Dis, Lobelia can see her father standing with three children. They are waiting for her but she isn’t ready yet.

 

“The Quest that broke my cousin,” she says as memories of holding her cousin as he cries. As memories of Bilbo fading away until Frodo comes into his life. As memories of Bilbo speaking of a King and his nephews.

 

“Your sons were on that quest. The one for the Lonely Mountain.”

 

“Aye.”

 

Dis kisses her forehead.

 

“And I lost them.”

 

Lobelia grabs one of Dis’ hands before they make it off the bed and presses a kiss to them. It’s spontaneous and Lobelia wishes it was her cheek. Dis smiles weakly before bidding her good night.

 

_ “Come.” _

 

She doesn’t want to come. She doesn’t want to follow her father. But she’s so tired, even as she sleeps she can feel time sitting on her chest. She can feel herself dying part by part. He holds out a hand, her son at his legs.

 

_ “Come.” _

 

**_“Lobelia!? Quick! Get a healer!”_ **

 

_ “There will be no more pain.” _

 

**_“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.”_ **

 

_ “You will remember.” _

 

Slowly Lobelia takes her father’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry.”


	12. 12. Insanity---

There are voices in her head. Whispering and whining. Complaining and complimenting. It causes her ears to ring like a constantly moved bell. Like someone keeps entering and exiting her favorite cafe.  _ Ting! Ting! Ting! _ goes the bell counting her sins and virtues. Perfectly in time with the thudding of her head. A laugh builds in her chest. Little droplets of pain soaked joy.

 

On her desk sits a single photograph. The world. Perfectly captured brilliance of a smile, a laugh. Head thrown back, arms tight around a waist.

 

“Come to bed,” the world whispers. Hands are calloused from rough work and voice hoarse from loud living. She soaks it up wondering how other people picture their world.

 

“In a moment.”

 

A whisper, a sigh. 

 

All in her head. How do you describe color to someone who has never seen it? When words like reds, blues, and purples mean nothing?

 

“Emotions Lobelia. Use emotions.”

 

Revenge is a dark blue. Vengeance Lobelia declares is the color of a three-day-old bruise. Ugly feeling and it only hurts when you press down on it.

 

“Bed. Sleep is a must.”

 

All in her head. Except for the screams of a man. The feeling she feels must be a shade of contented brown.


End file.
